Screecher
by MirokuJin
Summary: Rebecca, the leader a special forces medic assault team, and Jin a security guard and member of the unknown forces, find themselves trapped deep within the research facility wher the military hides their most deepest darkest secrets...
1. An accident or terrorism?

**Chapter 1:**

Rebecca and Jin Upon relief of his security duties, Jin was ready to go to his sleeping quarters. It was 03:00 and he was extremely exhausted . He had been on the clock for twelve hours, and he felt like crap. He was tired, cold, and hungry. Most of all sleepy . He finally made his way to his room, only to find a officer waiting for him. From the look of her Stripes, he could tell she was a CAPTAIN, in the jet black uniform all officers wore.  
"Good morning" The officer said. "Morning? Oh yeah.right." Jin said, glancing at the clock on the night table by the bed. "I am Captain Rebecca, I represent the 6th division. You know the new MEDI-ASSAULT team? I am to report to your quarters at 03:00 for further instructions, on GENERAL DuGualle's orders, sir"  
"Oh you must be the new infantry group I called for?" Jin asked.  
"yes sir, the best sir." she turned to the door and stopped. " I will come back at 10:00 if that is fine with you sir. Since you look tired"  
Jin thought yeah, I need some sleep anyways. I hope this team is good. "that's fine Rebecca. Thanks"  
The officer walked out, and Jin turned out his light, got into bed, and let sleep overcome him.

"SIR! SIR!" Jin could her someone's voice shrieking in his ears. He opened his eyes and there was Captain Rebecca. " SIR! There's been a bio-chemical warning set out for all sectors except this one"  
"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED! I want answers! Now!" Jin was out of bed, still in his officer uniform from last night. He glanced at the clock on the night-table. It read 08:26 "The scientists sir! They've all"  
"Yes what? What about them"  
"They're all dead"  
"What! How? Slow down, tell me what happened"  
Jin could see the fear in her eyes, the same fear he had seen in his brother's eyes the night of her murder.  
"All I know is that the science sectors 1,3,4,5, and 6 are out. And that scientists were working on some virus that prolongs life but decays the flesh. They were trying to kill off the whole decaying effect, But someone had sabotaged to experiment vials, and the ones that are alive...well they're just not right or something...like zombies all most...Major...I seen one rip another to pieces,eating it's flesh away...then as soon as it stops eating the one it was eating started doing the same thing to the other survivors. I saw 8 people get ripped apart"  
She started to cry lightly.  
"Get your rifle team and let's go Rebecca"  
She sobbed even harder as Jin said this. "They're gone, they tried to help, but they couldn't withstand the monsters. Slider and Ninde might be alive, but I wouldn't know where to look. I'm sorry sir"  
She continued to sob.  
Jin stared at her for a second, then opened the night-table's drawer, revealing two pistols and two boxes of clips. "Here take these, and if your team is still alive...we'll find them." he handed her a pistol and a box that held 3 clips. "Rebecca, use your shots wisely, it's all we have right now. And as for the sadistic bastard that caused all of this...he or she will definitely answer for their actions"  
He looked back to her. She had stopped crying and was looking at Jin in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. "so, uh...let's move out Rebecca." They walked out of the sleeping quarters and into the hallway. They both stopped dead. Down the hallway there was something moving...moving like its limbs were locked up. Whatever it was had noticed their arrival, and started walking their way...

_so how did i do? review and lemme know!_


	2. Screecher

Chapter 2:Screecher:

Jin and Rebecca drew their pistols and aimed.  
"Identify yourself!" Jin commanded. "Now! Or I will fire"  
the thing made no sign of response except an acceleration in it's pace. "get ready Rebecca, all that target practice is about to pay off." Rebecca was more than ready, she took after her. "It's not even human...at least not anymore, it must have been infected by the virus." Jin crept toward to get a better look at the infected subject. It still maintained its basic human form, but only faintly, the left arm was torn off and it's flesh looked as if it was eaten away by the virus. Hey both emptied six rounds into it's head and chest until it finally fell over dead. Rebecca shuddered. "It was one of them, they're outside contamination now,we have to leave... Rebecca said nervously.  
"no, not yet. We need to find out more about the virus before we leave...so we can report what happened...what's that thing it was holding...?" Jin walked carefully over to the mangled body. He bent down and took the object out of the things hands. "It's a Level Four Security Laptop, but it's useless without the password." Rebecca stared at it for a moment then said, "It looks like DuGualle's laptop...and if I know DuGualle, his egocentric self will have set the password as himself." "We can try...but i don't know if it'll work or not..." Jin opened the laptop and turned it on, he put away his gun."Rebecca look...something's coming up"  
on the computer read

User: -------DuGualle-  
Password-  
Jin typed "DuGualle" as the Password

Authorizin------------

Access Approved Welcome, General DuGualle-usercode-30407186

Immediately Jin and Rebecca started searching for information on the virus. They finally found it on a hidden directory named "Screecher"  
"Rebecca, look it almost looks like some kind of journal:"

Archive-------Screecher------

We have succeeded in creating the perfect weapon. A weapon that will devastate any region it encounters. A Virus. Not just an ordinary Virus, but one that will spread faster than any virus in the world, We call it "SCREECHER".

------END JULY 28, 2086-----23:26----

There is a problem. "SCREECHER" has become uncontrollable. We are sealing off this branch of bio-scientific experiments, to prevent civilian infection. We will not warn our staff to prevent panic and disorder, for they cannot leave due to the probability of infection. We are switching to total lockdown in twenty-four hours.

------END JULY 29, 2086-----15:27----

SCREECHER has infected me along with some of my staff. I fear I don't have much time until it effects my sanity. Even as I type this I can feel it, eating away muscle and flesh. I can no longer control myself, I need to eat...flesh...I know it must sound crazy, but i have actually developed a taste for human flesh.I want it so bad.but if I do...it'll only infect another one of us. This will be my last update. I will try to sustain my health in the meantime. Just whoever reads this...tell my wife Jenny DuGualle and my two kids Jake and Sarah...that I love them...and I'm sorry i let them down. I know i promised i wouldn't get hurt...I'm sorry...Jenny, I want you to remarry. I know you said you never would if anything happend to me, but I want you to be happy...

---END--JULY 30, 2086----05:48 systems show that this date is the current date

Jin and Rebecca sat there in silence...thinking... "how could they not tell us, warn us...w-we may have been able to get o-out..." weapon? They told us it was to prolong life, and all this time they were building a weapon...bastards Rebecca thought.  
Jin could feel her anger. He felt her torment of having to watch her comrades get ripped apart, all because of a weapon. "Rebecca...it's moving..." Jin said slowly. She turned around to find the thing grasping for her ankles. Jin drew his gun and fired twice into it's head...or what was left of it. It lay there, dead again, but Jin was making sure it stayed dead this time. He took out his knife and brandished it. "uh, Rebecca,you might wanna look away for this..." She turned her head, and Jin separated it's head form its shoulders.  
A thick blue liquid oozed out of its neck and onto their feet. "Ew!" cried Rebecca, "sir, what is that"  
But Jin was somewhere else in his mind..he was seeing a Mech Assault Machine only three floors up. "Jin?" he came back. "you okay sir"  
"yeah, We have to get to an elevator..." 


End file.
